Noah's Notebook
This item, written by the late Noah Hayseed and found on the kitchen counter in the player's home, functions as a tutorial. It contains the following pages: Making friends around town "The very best thing about this village is the close-knit community! I try to speak with most of my neighbors once a day and give them a dish or trinket they enjoy when I have those items to spare. I also find working part-time jobs at the various local shops strengthens my bond with the shopkeepers and their respective families. Of course, not everyone has work for me at all hours of the day ... but most folks will give me an idea of when they might. Forming friendships is something that has enriched my life in many ways ... Even my beloved Emma and I began our relationship as friends!" Keeping up energy "Running a farm isn't easy! I must take great care not to wear myself out. Most physical tasks cost energy, from planting crops to mining gemstones to running around town. (As a side note, running became much less necessary once I purchased my trusty horse.) If I start to tire, I typically regain energy in the following ways: * Sitting at a table to eat or drink * Resting on a bench outside * Relaxing in the hot springs once a day * Calling it a night and sleeping in my bed until morning I've also heard of a rare type of fruit that offers a permanent energy boost ..." Planting and harvesting crops "The gardens I tend are by no means vast, but suitable for growing a selection of fruits and vegetables. Once I have purchased seeds from the Sunflower Farm, I scatter a small handful over each patch of dirt. Then, I simply water them once a day (unless a bit of rain takes care of that for me). Most fruits and veggies take between 4 and 6 days to grow, with wheat taking closer to 8 days to spring up. Ever since I upgraded my watering can at the farm, I'm able to water several crops at once, which has greatly cut down the time and energy I spend in the garden ... and helps me fill up my shipping crate that much faster!" Tending livestock "I've always found caring for animals to provide a special sort of satisfaction. Years ago I built a sturdy barn so that I could properly raise 4 chickens, 2 cows, and 1 horse. Those numbers suit Emma and myself just fine, though I'm certain a skilled craftsman would be able to expand the space ... After a week or two of feeding each animal and letting them outside in the sunshine, they started producing precious milk and eggs. The more the creatures came to trust me, the more they started to provide. Now that my barnyard is full of happy and healthy beasts, their produce has become a valuable and reliable source of income." Foraging for goods "All kinds of fruits and flowers pop up around Sugar Blossom! After years of practice, I'm able to easily spot the way they shimmer in the sunlight. In addition to the seasonal goods that grow in the grass, there are many types of natural ingredients to be found as well. I try to keep a Glass Bottle with me at all times so that I can collect these substances and later mix them into useful concoctions. My trusty Digging Spade is another wonderful tool for foraging. I've found everything from fishing bait to raw gemstones to friendly little slime creatures by simply digging in the dirt around town." Mining and refining gemstones "The Gemstone Quarry is a small mine located in Fisherman's Spring. I spend a good amount of time there digging for gemstones, especially during rainy or stormy weather. Cut gems sell for a healthy profit! Although it saps more energy to break rocks in the lower levels of the mine, I usually find more stones the deeper I descend. Each one can be refined using a faceting kit, though not all of them will yield actual gems. (One more note ... I always throw a coin in the East Village fountain '''before spending a day in the mine. Emma calls me silly and superstitious, but I swear it does make a difference!)" Fishing tips "This village has several great fishing spots. The varieties of fish I can catch '''depend on where I cast out, '''whether it's in a flowing river, freshwater pond, or down by the ocean. '''Spending an hour fishing typically results in at least one catch ... but with my Landing Net it's usually more like three or four (sometimes even five!). The net also makes it easier to catch deeper-dwelling species of fish and crustaceans. Regular bait is easy enough to find with my Digging Spade, but some types of fish only come to the surface for special native berries the local fishing expert calls Sinker Drops." Mysteries and secrets "I could fill a hundred notebooks with everything I've learned living in Sugar Blossom Village all these years ... yet still this town contains mysteries and secrets unknown even to me. One thing is certain: there is magic here. I see it in the sage glops that burst up from the ground and speak in strange voices ... in the dancing lights that appear only at dusk ... in the faint whispers of the harvest spirits that I hear on the soft wind. If I am to discover every secret this village has to offer, I '''must open myself up to learning new things. '''I must pay attention to the words of my neighbors and to the greater world around me ..."Category:Special